Kurai Tsuki
by cutepuppyster
Summary: Naruto is taken away from Kohana at a young age. Six years later, he comes back with two of friends. And of course, they run into problems.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the village but I will own the plot of the story, my village, and my OC's.**

**Summary: When it is October tenth, six year old Naruto gets the worst treatment ever** **dished out by the villagers. A ninja from a far away village hears his cries for help. Disgusted, she takes him away to her village to a world filled with love and care.**

_What did I do? _

_I just wanted to go to the festival, not get rocks thrown at me_

_Now im running for my life_

_I just wanted a happy birthday_

Those were the thoughts going through a six year old boys mind. His bare feet were getting blisters from running on rocks and glass barefooted. His black short and orange shirt was matted with dirt and dried blood. His sky blue eyes was filled with tears and his whisker marks had tear tracks on then. His sun blond hair was bouncing in front of his eyes making him trip occasionally letting the villagers and the drunken ninjas following him catch up and getting a better aim at him.

_Naruto walked in the Kyūubi festival to spend some of the money that the old man gave him. The villagers saw this and over priced him on every thing so he couldn't enjoy the festival, but that didn't stop him. Later on when the adults started to get drunk they decided to attack Naruto. The drunk ninja that were there decided to join because they wanted to and wanted revenge for him killing the forth Hokage._

Naruto turned a corner and he found his self in a dead in. When he turned around the mob grinned evilly. "Get him!" someone yelled and the beating was on.

A figure approached the leaf villages gate. He/She was wearing a dark blue cloak with the hood on. In his arms was a sleeping six year old. Her soft snoring was the only noise that was heard. He/She laughed when she saw there was noone guarding the gates.

_Heh, someone could do an invasion and they wouldn't notice till the last second_

_Well now looks like a good time to sneak in and I wont have to use force_

_Damn I really wanted to_

With that he/she walked through the gates.

Walking down the streets he/she notice it was empty.He/ She was confused, there was supposed to be a festival tonight so there should be people out. Walking around he/she heard laughter. But it wasn't the happy laughter, it was cold, evil laughter.(hehehehe evil. Every Villain Is Lemon spongebob)He/She walked towards the source, curious what was going on.

When he/she got to the laughter, it took all of his/her will power not to kill everybody right there. The scene was disgusting, revolting, and just plain sick. It showed ninja and villagers alike attacking a poor boy. He was crying for them to stop but they didn't give him any mercy and made the beating worse.

_WHERE IS A DAMN ANBU WHEN YOU NEED ONE_

When his/she was done with her thought an ANBU appeared on the scene. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing seeing the dog face ANBU. "Now what do we have here" he said, disappointment evident in his voice, "Why did you start with out me?"

The hopeful expression on the boys face disappeared and was replaced with horror as the villagers started to cheer and backed up and gave the ANBU room. " **RAITON: CHIDORI!**" the ANBU screamed, charging towards the boy. Before the ANBU got to the boy, an arm grabbed onto chidori arm. The jutsu stopped and the ANBU's arm went back to normal.

The villagers and ninja started to protest loudly until they felt the killing intent coming in front of the boy. When they looked they saw the stranger standing in front of the boy. The hood was down to revel her face. She had a heart shape face with a full pair of lips, jet black hair flowing around her back. Jade eyes glared at them with a passion. In her arms, the child was still sleeping.

"DISGUSTING!" she spat, glaring at the mob. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD! WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN! HE IS JUST A LITTLE BOY WITH NO CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON AND YOU JUST BEAT HIM!"

"HE IS A DEMON! HE IS THE REASON THAT THE FORTH HOKAGE IS DEAD!" shouted someone in the crowd. The stranger glanced back at the boy before glaring at the crowd.

"Well then" she started turning around to look at the scared boy, putting the sleeping child next to him, "That gives me a reason" she turned back to look at the crowd with narrowed eyes, "For you to know who your dealing with, I am Suki, the Black Hawk"

The crowd gasped in shock. The famous ninja killer was here in their village. They started to cheer thinking that she was going to kill the boy. They stopped when she stood there, still facing them.

"Aren't you going to kill the demon?" someone from the crowd asked. Suki's eyes narrowed. "I am" she said dryly, "Im figuring out what jutsu to use on you." The crowd stiffened. She was going to kill them. "THE BOY BEHIND YOU IS A DEMON, NOT US!" She started to laugh with so much hate, some off them pee themselves. "YOU'RE THE DEMONS!" she growled at them. "Ill be nice, you got five seconds." The ninjas use their speed to get out of there however some of the villagers weren't fast enough.

A force field was put up at the exit of the ally making some of the villagers run into it. "GET IN A LINE!" yelled Suki. They scrambled to get in a line not wanting to die. "Ok who ever are parents, step forward." she demanded. At least twenty-seven of the 100 in there stepped forward. She scanned the crowd to see if anyone was lying. When she got rid of three of the adults, she let them walk away to take care of their kids.

"Now" started Suki, looking at crowd "How should I kill you...ah I got one" she smirked evilly at the crowd. "**SHADOW ART: KILLING HAWK**" A giant black hawk formed out of the shadows. In the blink of an eye, noone was there except for Suki, Naruto, and the sleeping girl.

**Reeses AND Rawr or in my world Read AND Review**


	2. meeting the team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the village but I will own the plot of the story, my village, and my OC's.**

**Ha so I decide to do a new thing for Naruto: my style. I like this one A LOT better. More action, drama, and I will actually ask for help. I have a friend looking over this so hopefully in two weeks I'm going to have an other chapter up.**

**Summary: When it is October tenth, six year old Naruto gets the worst treatment ever** **dished out by the villagers. A ninja from a far away village hears his cries for help. Disgusted, she takes him away to her village to a world filled with love and care.**

**Six years later...**

"Nick"

"Yes?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me"

"Why?"

"I said so. NOW DANCE!"

"NO"

Ah yes the famous team seven. First up is Nick. Being the first African American ninja, he wants to prove that he is as good as everyone else. He has black glasses and black eyes that will turn blood red when serious or pissed. He wears a midnight blue shirt with a white eagle, a dark red hoodie, black jeans, and brown combat boots. His headband is around waist and has black gloves.

Right now he is glaring down at Maggie. She is the first Caucasian ninja. She has brown hair that goes to her shoulders.(its curly btw, but she's straighten it) Her hazel eyes change to a rich gold color when happy, serious, bored, or pissed. She wears a forest green shirt with ravens flying around, a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. Her headband is around her right arm and around her neck is a bleeding heart on a black chain.

"I SAID DANCE!"

"AND I SAID NO!"

"DANCE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ewwww"

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

"WHO SAID I HAD A MIND!"

"True, that would explain why you do stupid things."

"I know. It explains so much" Maggie had a straight face during this whole fight err conversation. Nick looked at her strange. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "You know, I wish we could tell our friends, why were not in school with them, gone almost all the time, it sucks. I mean if I had a choice I would still be a ninja, but sometimes...sometimes I wish I was normal."

They both stopped at the bridge where they were going to meet Naruto and Suki. "Maggie, you know why we can't do that, but I don't blame you." Maggie gazed at the sky while Nick just closed his eyes. "HEY GUYS!" Naruto screamed. (We all know what Naruto basically looks like so lets go to his outfit.) He was wearing a black sports jacket with an orange stripes, a white tank top, black pants, and sandals.(Its like his old outfit but more ninja-ish)His headband is around his head.

"HI NARU-CHAN!" cried Maggie, clinging onto him. When she didn't let go, Naruto looked down. "Great" he moaned, "She had a narcoleptic fit" "She's gonna be out for a while, you might as well lay her down" drawled out Nick. Sighing, Naruto put her on the ground.

"No Naruto, don't eat the cookie, it shall eat you. Don't eat the cookie. I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT THE FUCKIN' COOKIE!" Maggie turned in her sleep and reached to where Naruto was. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT! BUT NO YOU HAD TO EAT THE DAMN COOKIE AND NOW YOUR DYIN'! WHY!"

Naruto looked over at Nick for help, but he was on the ground holding his ribs. "IT HURTS TO BREATH" "OK guys knock it off and wake up Maggie" called Suki, jumping onto the bridge. "But she'll kill me" whined Naruto. "I was going to ask Nick to do it, but thanks for volunteering Naruto." Suki grinned at Naruto sweetly.

Gulping and fearing for his life, he walked over where Maggie was. Before he could do anything, she woke up. "HI SUKI!" she yelled, getting up from the ground. "Right, now that your all awake, I might as well tell the news. We have been nominated for the chunin exams this year""YEA!""and its in Kohana no Soto."

Silence fell over the group. Maggie craned her neck back to look at Naruto. His face was blank and he looked at the ground. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning at 0700. Pack things that would last a month. Dismissed." In a wisp of smoke, she was gone.

"Naruto I-" when Maggie turned to look at Naruto, he was gone. Sighing, she got up and headed to the other village.

Kurai Tsuki is different. It's spilt up into two parts. One for ninja's and one for normal people. In the ninja area its mostly Asian's but on the other side is all sorts of races. Maggie and Nick are the first to be the non-ninja to have chakra. They were raised in both villages and were the ones who dealt with the ones who found out. It was forbidden for the others to know unless you have permission from all twelve council members or if the other village was attacked by an enemy.

Walking into Kentville,(other village) she went to her house. Sighing, she knocked on the door. A second later he mom appeared. "Welcome home sweetie." Her mom ushered her in. Not even sparing her mom a glance, she went up the stairs, with her mom following her. "So, how's school? Are you sure you like having a dangerous career? You could have a better life here, you know with your kind." Rolling her eyes, Maggie started to pack for the exams.

Parents are informed when their kid passes the gennin exams. Her and Nick's parents thought they went to a special school for the talented and that a 'teacher' would always pick them up. When her mom found out, she went ballistic. She kept on asking why this was a secret and if she had a choice, Maggie wouldn't be there. So every time she comes home, her mom try's to get Maggie to go the local schools here. She had friends here, but they couldn't click. She couldn't talk about the new justu and ninja. They talked about normal things and Maggie and Nick would be left out.

When she was done packing, she said hi to her mom and left the house. She decided to get some new shirts. Walking to the local mall, she saw three of her friends at a cafེ and froze. She didn't want them to see her so she prayed that they didn't look her way. If she told them that she was going shopping for shirts, they would want her to get some more stuff to go with that. Putting on her hood, she walked by. But luck wasn't on her side and Trisha was the one to see her.

"MAGGIE! HEY!" Flinching, she turned to look at them. They were all looking at her and smiling. "COME SIT WITH US! WE NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Sitting with them, she gave them a weak smile. "Hey" "OK so what I needed to tell you is that Alandra is a big fat liar. She said that she had a ballet recital but she was at the football game and we saw here, right?" gossiped Trisha. "Who?" asked Maggie. She never heard of Alandra and frankly, she could care less.

"Speak of the devil" murmured Lyndsey. "Hey guys" said an African American girl. She walked up to the table. "What's up?" That's when she saw golden eyes looking at her in the shadow of the café. "Who's this?" she asked. "This" said Z.Z "Is Maggie" and grabbed Maggie out of the shadows. Looking at Alandra, she raised an eyebrow. "Hey" Maggie snapped her fingers in Alandra's face "My eyes are up here" Alandra lifted her eyes from Maggie's chest to her eyes. _'Great, another lesbo.'_(She doesn't have a problem with them its that she doesn't swing that way)

"Well hello" purred Alandra "I'm Alandra or you can call me Sexy"

"How 'bout no" bluntly stated Maggie. She turned around and walked back to her seat. Then Nick walked in. Maggie waved from where she was out and came over. "Hey guys" he waved and then sat next to Maggie. Leaning back into the shadows, Nick and Maggie started a conversation while the other four fought.

"So what are we gonna do when do the exams" asked Maggie.

"To be frank-"

"Can I be bob?"

"Shut up bitch, as I was sayin' we just try I guess. From what I heard there is a written exam."

"Damn, I hate those. This is your fault."

"How is this my fault?"

"It just is."

They ended the conversation when a question was asked. "So how's the private school?" asked Trisha. They were all staring at them. "You go to a private school? Good I like my girls smart." commented Alandra, but she was ignored. "Good. Naruto isn't such a retard. Here's a picture of him." Maggie slid a picture to them. It showed Maggie, Naruto, and Nick at a party. Maggie was on the left side(our right) and giving the camera the peace sign while smirking. Naruto was in the middle and was pulling out his cheeks, making his whisker marks longer. Nick was on the other side and was sticking out his tongue. There were in a clearing and in the back ground was a pine tree.

"What's with the faces?" asked Z.Z, handing back the picture. "We wanted to do that" answered Nick. "O yeah, we're leavin' for a month and a half" added Maggie. Silence over came the table. "WHAT!" yelled Lyndsey, looking at them both "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" "Yeah, school thing. Leavin' tomorrow." "And you decided to tell us this now?!" "Hey we just got back today, so don't get on our case. We found out an hour ago." Nick said, glaring.

"Well I'm going shopping for basic supplies" yawned Maggie, standing up. She looked at Nick. "Comin'?" "Yeah" he stood up and walked out the door. "See y'all in a month and a half." and with that, she walked out. It took the others a minute a to realize that they left. When the ran out side, there were gone.

**REESES AND RAWR**


	3. RANDOM PT1

**Disclaimer-why would be here in the first place if I owned Naruto.**

**This is a random chapter. This is the main reason Maggie doesn't like shopping.**

**FYI bold is talking in Japanese**

Taking in the sites of Kentville, Maggie and Nick walked into the mall. Walking in the doors, they went in separate directions. Nick went to laugh at the swords they have here and Maggie walked into a random store...

To promptly run out of Victorias Secret. (-.-;) "Never again" she panted. People passing by gave her weird looks. Calming down, she walked into an other store...

To run out again. This time it was Abercrombie and Fitch. **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! THIS IS INSANE!"** "MAGGIE! Told ya she'll be here" She turned to see Lyndsey, Z.Z, and Trisha walk up. "Hi, again" Maggie said flatly. "We didn't know you were going to be here" Trisha happily said "Now we can go shopping together" squealed Z.Z. "O...k" yawned Maggie."TO G!!" yelled Trisha and running into the said store.

_**An hour later...**_

"I don't see why you don't like shopping Maggie," commented Trisha, walking out of G, "We go to all of the stores that have the latest trends and yet you don't buy a thing. Are you even listening?" "**Maybe that I have to carry all OF YOUR FUCKIN' BAGS!"** yelled Maggie, throwing all of the bags at their respective owners. Walking away, she heard her friends call her.

"Girls, leave her alone" she heard Lyndsey say, "We'll see her before she leaves." "But who's going to carry the bags" she heard Trisha whine. "Carry it ourselves I guess."

Insert agonizing screams here.


	4. wakey wakey

**Disclaimer-me no own Naruto, Thnks fr th mmrs, or four minutes, got it? Good.**

"Hi, I'm Maggie and this is my friend Naruto. Wave to the camera Naruto." Naruto waved at the camera. "It's the crack of dawn and we decided to wake up one of our friends, seein' that his ass isn't up. Now everyone who is watchin' this, don't try this. We're professionals."

Maggie and Naruto opened a door behind them. "Naruto ya got the stuff?" whispered Maggie. He nodded. "Kay, hand it over." Naruto handed the cd over. "Kay, hold on to the camera. I'm going to say this again, don't try this."

Maggie slowly crept over to the sound system. Placing the cd in it, she put on earmuffs. "Your earmuffs on?" The camera moved up and down. "Good." Grabbing the remote, she backed up to Naruto. The camera pointed to a sleeping figure. "Wakey wakey Nick." and then she pressed a button on the remote.

"**ONE NIGHT YEAH, AND ONE MORE TIME **

**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES**

**THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES**

**SEE HE TASTE LIKE YOU ONLY SWEETER**"

"GAH!" the figure jumped and fell on the floor. "HA-HA!" "THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nick slowly raised his head off of the floor. He glare made them both stop laughing. "RUN!" The camera was dropped in the process. Screams could be heard in the background.

The camera was lifted into the air. Sighing, Suki cut off the film. "Idiots" she muttered. **"FIRE STYLE: FIRE FOX"** "AHHHHHH!" "SUCKS FOR YOU NARUTO!" "YOUR NEXT MAGGIE!" **"SHADOW BUBBLE"**

Peaking her head out in the hallway, she saw Maggie in a transparent black bubble. "ITS BOUNCEY!" She had a big ass grin on her face as she was bouncing in bubble. "Nick, go get dress and I'll get Maggie out of the bubble." "Hai Suki" "ITS SUKI-SENSEI! GET IT RIGHT!" "Nah"

_**Five hours later...**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"Now"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How 'bout now?"

"NO"

"..."

"..."

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"NO"

"Damn"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now"

"**SHUT UP!"** Everyone yelled at Maggie. "Didn't have to snap. It was a question."

Insert twitch marks.

"...Are we there yet?"

"It's a mile away." "THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDIN' AROUND FOR! LETS GO!" and then she jumped into the trees and sped off. "MAGGIE WAIT!" They ran after her. "Who gave her a Monster?" "I think she stole it." "I saw earlier, surrounded by _**five**_ of them." "And you didn't tell us earlier Naruto?" "I did." "When?" "Before we left." "Great." And they sped up.

_**Leaf Village...**_

The Hokage was standing at the gates, waiting for Kurai Tsuki to show up. It was the first time they'll participate in the exams. It was rare for them to even leave their grounds. Glancing over to his left, he saw all of his ninja at the gates. It's a big event. I mean the village who hasn't been seen in eons now coming to the exams is...suspicious. He was cut off when he heard singing coming from the forest.

"_If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real  
Just say the word and  
Imma give you what you want_" At the end of that, a girl flew from the trees. She somersaulted in the air and landed on the ground.

Silence...

"All of ya'll know a gay baby was born." said the girl, looking at them all. That got them out of their stupor. "What?" asked a random ninja. "Yeah, every time there is a awkward silence, a gay baby was born. Remember that." "MAGGIE!"

She side stepped and a blond hair boy came out of the trees, crashing where she previously was. Two more people appeared behind him. "Baka" muttered the dark skinned boy. The sensei picked the kid off of the ground. She whispered something to him and his eyes widen. His blue eyes rested on the Hokage and he looked away.

"Sorry about that" said the sensei, "Maggie decided to run off." She glared at the girl, who was currently sleeping. "Well I'm Suki Maihara." "Nick." "Naruto Maihara." "And the person sleeping is Maggie. We're the Kurai Tsuki ninja."


	5. XD

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

FAST FORWARD...

"I say we make an entrance."

"But people would look at us."

"No shit. They'll look at us either way. Look at the headband. It has a moon and a eagle in the middle. I would think people would recognize us either way, mainly 'cause of what Maggie did."

"Hey, don't bring me into this. This is between you and Naruto, Nick."

"I'll bring you into this if I want to."

"Too damn bad, I'm not gettin' involved."

"YOU JUST DID!"

"WHEN?!"

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP NARUTO!"

"YOUR MAKING PEOPLE STARE!"

"I NO CARE!"

"AGREED!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

They continued this until they reached the doors to the testing room. Even then, they still weren't quiet.

"BLUE IS BETTER!"

"RED!"

"ORANGE!"

"BLUE!"

"ORANGE!"

"RED!"

That's when they felt eyes on them. Maggie gave them the one finger salute. "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS! I swear, people these days. Don't mind their own business. I should kick their butts, my style, rawr. " More stares. "WHAT DID I SAY!" "Maggie, calm down." "HELL NO! I'M STICKIN' MY FOOT UP SO FAR UP THEIR ASS, THEY WON'T WALK RIGHT FOR A YEAR!" "CALM DOWN!" "SCREW YOU NARUTO!" "CALM DOWN!"

WAM!

"You know, I have a feeling this happens to me all of the time in a different universe."Maggie started to rub her head. "That's what you get." snapped Nick. "I know. I've been a bad person." "Great Nick, you made her go into the corner."

"And?"

"ITS ALL DARK!"

"How would you know?"

"Remember that one dare?"

"O yeah."

"Yeah. Not fun."

"Get her out."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"How about both of you do it, unless your chicken." They both to see Sakura, standing there with a smile on her face. "Dude, you have a huge forehead. ITS SHINEY TOO! I CAN SEE MY FACE!" squealed Maggie, finally coming out of the corner of DOOM!(had to do that)

"ITS NOT BIG!"

"YEAH! LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE!" yelled a boy. He had blue eyes, green hair, and wears an orange jumpsuit. "How bout you shut up shorty," growled Nick.

"I'M NOT SHORT! AND THE NAME'S AKIRA!"

"Yes, you are" chimed in Maggie.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

While this was going on, Maggie gazed around the room. She nudged Naruto when she saw who she was looking for. Looking at what she was staring at, his eyes narrowed.

"That him," he whispered.

"Yep." Her fangs were more noticeable.

"Calm down."

"He killed them."

"Calm down. You'll get your revenge."

"He killed them," she growled, glaring at her target.

"Just calm down."

Across the room, Kiba was listening in. "You get that Shino?" He glanced over at his partner. Shino nodded. "_Weird_," thought Kiba, "_What do they have against him?_"

**I'm gonna end here cause I can. I saw Saw V today. It could have been better, but that's me. And you won't get the next chapter till I'm better. **


	6. RANDOM PT2

**AN OTHER RANDOM CHAPTER!!! I'm sick and in a brain fart so :P**

**...**

Dear Bro,

How's Heaven I thought I would write you a letter. I'm fine. When are you coming home? Its been four years. Come home.

Please?

It doesn't take that long to get a degree.

Squirrel.

**...**

This letter's address can't be found. Please try a different address.(Letter above)

**...**

Bro,

Come home.

Squirrel.

**...**

This letter's address can't be found. Please try a different address

**...**

Bro,

Where are you?

Squirrel

**...**

This letter's address can't be found. Please try a different address.

**...**

Bro,

Sissy's dead.

Come home for the funeral.

Squirrel.

**...**

This letter's address can't be found. Please try a different address.

**...**

Squirrel,

I can't come home.

Stop sending me letters.

Timothy

**...**

Bro,

Where are you?

Squirrel

**...**

Squirrel,

Send me one more letter and I will come home and kill you.

STOP SENDING ME LETTERS!

I DON'T WANT TO COME HOME!

STOP THIS!

Timothy.

**...**

**This will come into play later on in the story.**


	7. Written exam Forest pt1

**Disclaimer-you know the drill**

"RUN!" shouted Nick, holding back the snake.

"But" started Sakura.

"LISTEN TO THE MAN AND RUN!" yelled Naruto, stabbing the snake in the eye. Looking at the rest of the genin, Maggie ran off, the others following.

'_How did we even get in this mess in the first place?'_

* * *

"SHUT UP!" They all turned to look at the front of the room. A man with a bandana wrapped around his head and other ninja appeared. "I"M IBIKI MORINO AND THIS IS THE FIRST EXAM!" (I forgot how it went, sad right, and I DON'T HAVE GOOD INTERNET CONNECTION SO I CANT WATCH IT! -sobs, then coughs violently-)

"Now, come to the front, get a number and find a seat with that number. You have 30 seconds or your gone with the rest of your team. It starts...NOW!" Everybody scrambled to get to the front. "TIME!" Looking around, ten teams were still standing. "GET OUT OF HERE!" They ran out.

"Now that their gone, I'll explain the rules. First off," he looked at them, "You have ten points. If your caught cheating, you'll lose two points. So you have five chances. After those five chances, your out of here, with your team. There are ten questions, nine on the paper and the last one at the end of the hour. Any questions? None. Then start."

Everyone picked up the test and looked over it. In the back corner of the room, Nick was sitting there with his feet on the desk. Twirling a kunai, he stared at his teammates. Naruto was freaking out and Maggie was...sleeping.

Naruto looked at the test. '_Ok, I'll do the questions I know, easy enough. Ok, first problem...ok, next one...next...THESES ARE TOO HARD! IM GOING TO FAIL AND MAGGIE IS GOING TO KICK MY BUTT!_'

With her eyes closed, Maggie started to think. '_Ok, so I can't get caught cheating, but you cant do that in the ninja world. You have cheat to get ahead of life...in most situations. So, I guess you have to cheat with out getting caught_.' Twitch '_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat. Might as well use it._' Breathing out, she slowly opened her eyes. They were a dark gold with a dark blue silt where the eye should be. No one saw this because a gen-justu covered it up.

Ibiki, feeling the barely noticeable change in atmosphere, looked at the source. Looking at Maggie, his eyes narrowed. '_What is she doing?_' In the back, he saw her teammate stare at her back, angry.

Focusing at a person in front of Naruto, Maggie saw through the gen-jutsu. '_Nice try_' she thought, '_but not good enough. __**View**_' Coping down all of the answers, she leaned back in her seat. '_**Control**_.' Seeing the guy had no control over his arm, she made it move.

The disguised chunin was confused. He felt his arm tingle and it started to move on its own. He tried to take the pencil from his hand, but the hand wouldn't let go. Then the tingling stopped. Looking down on his paper, he saw a hand writing that wasn't his.

_Nice try_

_But next time_

_try not to finish so early_

_With love_

_:P_

He looked back to see who could have written this. He see's Maggie grinning madly. '**Control.**' His arms starts to move again.

_Would you like_

_to know how_

_I did this?_

He nods.

_Well..._

_TO DAMN BAD!_

_-evil laugh-_

_**MIND WIPE**_

Maggie watched as the guy held his head in his hands. '_Now no one will ever know it was me.'_ She looked back to see Nick staring at her.

'_**Do you want answers?' **_

'_**Yes.' **_

'_**I don't know, you could be a alien.' **_

'_**An alien, really? Losing your touch.' **_

'_**SCREW YOU!' **_

'_**I'll pass on the offer.' **_

'_**Your sick.' **_

'_**IM JOKING!' **_

'_**...'**_

'_**What?' **_

'_**You told a joke. Granted a bad one, but you told a joke the first time in our mental conversations. Wow. Im shocked. I think im having an heart attack.' **_

'_**Just give me the answers.' **_

'_**Do you need a mental hug?'**_

'_**GIVE ME THE ANSWERS OR I'LL SET YOU ON FIRE!' **_

'_**Ok, sheesh.'**_

"TIMES UP!" Ibiki shouted, "PENCILS DOWN NOW! Now it is time for the final question, but for that, you have a choice. You can quit, but you and your team fail and have to leave the room. If you chose to take the question and you get it wrong, not only do you fail but you will never be allowed to take the chunin exams again in your natural lives."

Protest filled the room. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" "NOT FAIR!" "SILENCE!" Everybody looked at Ibiki. "I can do what ever I please, so who's going to leave." Slowly, teams left the room until 24 teams were left. "You all pass." -Insert his speech here-(this is pure laziness)

Next thing everybody see's, a women with purple hair crashes through the window. "IM ANKO MITARASHI! IM YOUR PROCTOR FOR THE SECOND EXAM!" She then started to count everybody. "24 teams Ibiki, your losing you touch. Don't worry, they'll be cut in half in the second exam."

'_**I can use her for my book.' **_

'_**Nick, stop looking at her chest.' **_

'_**Im not talking to you.'**_

'_**THEY WHY THE FUCK DID YOU START THIS CONVERSATION!' **_

'_**Whoops.'**_

'_**Sigh.'**_

'_**Still.' **_

'_**Shut up, just shut up.'**_

"FOLLOW ME!"

FAST FORWARD-

Standing at gate 23, Nick was writing in a note pad. "Sick, just sick man." Maggie was leaning against a tree. "And its an jonin too. Sick." "Shut up will ya. Thank you." Nick glared at Maggie behind his glasses. That's when he noticed Naruto was gone. "Where is Naruto? Exams start in like three minutes." "Flirtin' with Hinata Hyuga." "And you would know this how?" "He forgot to close his mental link with me." She shudder.

"Hey guys." Naruto ran over...to be smacked to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "I HEARD EVERY THOUGHT YOU HAD ABOUT HER!" She started to shudder again. "You have a sick mind Naru-chan. A very sick mind."

He gave her a wide eye looked. "Every single thought." "Yeah, didn't know you were into S&M but now I do and I rather not." "Mind wipe yourself." "THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Before Maggie could hit him again, the gates opened.

FAST FORWARD-

"It was three hours into the exam. Everyone in the forest has stopped to take a break, even Kurai Tsuki. They were planning an plan. What kind of plan? THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW! TELL ME NICK!"Maggie screamed.

**SMACK!**

"You'll know your part when it comes AND STOP NARRATING!" Nick glared down at Maggie, who was rubbing her head. "Two plus two is five." "Nick, I think you hit her too hard" said Naruto, looking up from the map he was making. "Well there's one was to cure that-wait." He took Naruto's map. "This is the map of the Hyuga mansion." "And..."

At that moment, Maggie snapped out of phase. "Dude, that's stalking. You even have Hinata's room circled and you even have the times they patrol near there." She jumped away from him, taking Nick with her. "STAY AWAY FROM US STALKER!" "Why did you take me?" "Cause im trying to protect us from the stalker."

As Nick and Maggie bickered, Naruto looked around. He saw something in the distance, heading towards them. "Crap" he muttered. He jumped up to Nick and Maggie, making them stop. "What are you doing?" asked Nick. Naruto held up his hand, looking at the spot he was just in. Then team seven jumped into the clearing.

"No one is here Sasuke-kun" whined Sakura. "There was someone here." "Or it could have been a bunny" said Akira. "LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE LOSER!" screeched Sakura.

"Crap" muttered Maggie, rubbing her head, "That hurt. Is she part banshee?" "I think so" said Nick. "Can I scare them Nick?" "Knock yourself out." "YEAH!" With that, she disappeared in a cloud of sliver and dark blue smoke.

Sasuke was sitting on the ground in the clearing where he thought he saw a team here. While thinking(coughbroodingcough)he heard something move in the bushes. Taking out an kunai, he faced the bushes. Everyone else must have heard it because they were on alert. Then out of the bushes came a wolf pup. The wolf had gold eyes and sliver fur.

"Awww, she's so cute" squealed Sakura. She went to go pet it but then a growl was heard. Out of the bushes came another wolf but this time it was black and blue eyes. The black wolf snarled at Sakura, making her back up."Nice wolf. Don't hurt me wolf." Sakura hid behind Akira. "Hurt him, he's worthless."

'_That's how the team works.'_ thought Maggie, hiding in the bushes. _'Sasuke is the muscle power while Sakura is the bookworm but has no strength. Akira looks like the dummy on the team. If they worked together they would make a good team but seeing this, I think someone is going to leave soon. If I was their sensei, they wouldn't be like this. Ok, enough thinking, back to work.'_

The black wolf howled and more wolves appeared. They were all growling. Team seven backed up until their backs were touching each other. Ravens flew into the scene and were pecking at them. Then the wolfs lunged.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

When they didn't feel the attack, Sakura and Akira let go of Sasuke and they all opened their eyes to see Maggie rolling on the ground with laughter."HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS SO WORTH IT!" Nick and Naruto came out of the tree's, laughing.

Sasuke was pissed. He should've know it was a gen-jutsu, but he fell for it. _'How am I suppose to get stronger if I fall for a simple gen-jutsu. I'm the strongest, not a female from a different village, me, me, ME!'_

Wiping a tear from her eye, Maggie stood up. "Lets go." They started to walk away. "HEY! YOU JUST CANT LEAVE!" screeched Sakura. "Yes we can" said Nick, glaring at her.

"No you cant."

"Yes we can."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"And why is that?" Nick raised his eyebrow."Because Sasuke-kun hasn't fought you yet" huffed Sakura, like it was most obvious thing in the world. "And this is our problem how?"

As Nick and Sakura fought, Maggie was glaring at Sasuke. _'Damn prat, things he's so much better. I'm going to kick his ass into next year.'_

'_Why are you talking to me Maggie?'_

'_Why not Naruto?'_

'_Good point.'_

'_So what's new?'_

'_Well the Hyuga is The One for me.'_

'_That explains the stalkerish signs you have. Glad I haven't found my yet.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I still remember what Nick did when he found his The One.'_

'_Oh yeah. At least him and Misa are happy.'_

'_Yeah, lookie, their done fighting._

Naruto went to approach Nick, but stopped. "MOVE!" Nick yelled, jumping into a tree branch. Where he was standing, a giant snake appeared. It was a purple color and had yellow eyes._(This is were the beginning starts)_

"RUN!" shouted Nick, holding back the snake.

"But" started Sakura.

"LISTEN TO THE MAN AND RUN!" yelled Naruto, stabbing the snake in the eye. Looking at the rest of the genin, Maggie ran off, the others following.

'_How did we even get in this mess in the first place?'_ Thought Maggie, jumping onto a branch. Looking back, she saw Sasuke was missing. _'Crap.'_ She turned around and ran towards the snake. "GO FIND A TREE TO HIDE IN AND STAY THERE!" She shouted as she went pass the other genin.

That's when she felt her body start to shut down. _'Not now.'_ She stopped on a big branch and passed out.

30 MINUTES LATER-

Hearing a scream, Maggie woke up. She rubbed her head but heard another scream. _'That sounded like...Nick and Naruto.'_ Her eyes got wide. _**'NICK!' **__'NAURTO!' _They didn't answer so like any friend she started to freak out and ran to the clearing.

What she saw would be forever be implanted into her mind.

Blood was every where. _'Blood clones.'_ Maggie walked passed one of the remains of a blood clone. Tree's were cut up. _'Wind jutsus.'_ Tree's on fire. _'Fire jutsus.' _Feather's of an eagle and fur from foxes. _' Eagle and fox summons.'_ Two unmoving bodies in the middle of it all. _'Nick and Naruto.'_

Then she heard another scream. Running towards the scene, she saw Sasuke being lowered to the ground. "Hey Orochimaru_._ What's up?" Maggie asked, stepping out from the tree's. "Ah yes, I remember you. Your brother was such a good pet. What was his name?" Orochimaru asked, tapping his chin with a grin. "SHUT UP!" She lunged for him but he moved at he last second. "I'll see you later" He laughed. His cloned exploded into smoke. She hit the ground where he just was and screamed.

After a while, she got up and looked at Sasuke. "Lets see what the bastard did to you." That's when she saw the curse mark on his neck. "I have a feeling this isn't gonna turn out well in the end." Grunting, she threw him over her shoulder and headed to Nick and Naruto.

Dropping Sasuke she looked at Naruto. "No curse mark, that's good. Let's see if he sealed fluffy up." She lifted his shirt. "And he did seal up fluffy. This is gonna to screw with your chakra." She looked at Nick. She saw something on his wrist. "How the hell did you get a curse mark there?" It was a yin-yang sign with three lighting bolts coming out of it.

Picking them up, she quickly fell to the ground. "Ow." Standing up, Maggie looked at the sleeping bodies. "You all suck" she muttered. Grabbing some rope, she tied it around their ankles. Making sure it was tight, she dragged them along to find Sakura and Akira.


End file.
